Hasophet
|-|Thousand Son Sorcerer= |-|Mutalith Vortex Beast= Summary Hasophet was a powerful and ambitious Magister of the Thousand Sons' Mind-Eater Thrallband. A faithful servant of Tzeentch, the Chaos Astartes admired the Changer of Ways's creations, and wished to learn of all the horrors and abominations that inhabited the Galaxy. However, Hasophet was gifted with a prophetic vision of his ordained destiny, and learned that he was fated to ascend into Daemonhood upon devouring the thoughts and memories of a whole world. And so, the Magister led his warriors, embarking on a quest to complete nine hundred and ninety-nine rites so that he would reach his portended Apotheosis. Throughout the following centuries, Hasophet triumphed over every trial he was faced with, stepping closer to the Daemon Prince he was destined to be with each completed rite. His formidable power only increased, and his sorcery was mastered and perfect, and few in the Thousand Sons Legion could hope to challenge. Among his many legendary feats is the acquiring of the Dagger of Reflection on his eighty-seventh rite, the destruction of the Sorcerer Warlord Vasellisk the Shrouded and his warband on his seven hundred and sixty-fifth rite, the victory over the Exalted Sorcerer Korthuphos on his eight hundred and twenty-eighth rite, to name but a few. After a centuries-long journey, Hasophet ultimately came face with his last, nine hundred and ninety-ninth rite. Upon arriving on the Hive World of Mangel III, the Magister wielded his unmatched sorcery to cast an impenetrable shadow over the planet's atmosphere, blocking it from all communication with the outside Imperium. Then, weaving a supremely powerful spell, Hasophet consumes the souls of Mangel III's whole population in ritualistic sacrifice, absorbing their minds and memories as well as their life force. But as his prophecized ascension begins, the sorcerer screams in agony, finally seeing that the Grand Conspirator had deceived him all that time. Hasophet's body mutates and grows into a grotesque shape, pupating not into the form of a Daemon Prince, but into the eldritch monstrosity Mutalith Vortex Beast. A colossal Warp Vortex is generated from the howling, tentacled madness where once was a man, encircling the planet and tearing it from Realspace. In its place is left only a perpetual shadow, an echo of Hasophet’s final, pitiful cry. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | 5-B Name: Hasophet Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: At least Hundreds if not Thousands of Years Old at his "Ascension" Classification: Adeptus Astartes of the Thousand Sons' Traitor Legion, Chief Magister of the Mind-Eaters Thrallband | Mutalith Vortex Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Likely Type 1), Space Marine Physiology, Regeneration (High-Low), Psychic Powers, Magic, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Matter Manipulation & Transmutation, Absorption (Can absorb the souls, minds and memories of its victims), Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Precognition / Clairvoyance, Curses & Hexes, Physic Barriers & Attack Reflection | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Void Manipulation, Flight, Conceptual Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Law Manipulation etc. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Capable of casting hexes over an entire world, and shrouding a planet's entire atmosphere in impenetrable darkness. As he is above Exalted Sorcerers of the Thousand Sons, he should scale from Sorcerers that have destroyed fleets of Imperial Battleships, reshaped the surface of worlds, and controlled solar flares with their power) | Planet level (Its birth generated a colossal Warp Rift which consumed the entire planet in which he stood) Speed: At least Subsonic Movement Speed, (Faster than normal Astartes, even while wearing Terminator Armor), with At least Massively Hypersonic, likely FTL Combat & Reaction Speed (Should be far above Space Marines that can process information, react, and attack in microseconds, and likely comparable to those that can do so in nanoseconds)| Unknown, but higher Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | Planet Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher | Planet level Stamina: Virtually Endless | Endless Range: Planetary | Planetary Standard Equipment: Terminator Power Armour, The Shrouded Crystal, The Dagger of Reflections, alongside countless relics and trophies acquired over his nine hundred and ninety-nine rites | None Notables Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. As an Adeptus Astartes, Hasophet has an enhanced intellect coupled with a great deal of implanted knowledge, as well as the centuries of combat experience and training. A sorcerer of legendary power and skill, honed and mastered over centuries of studies and trials, and the leader to a successful Thrallband of the Thousand Sons. Possesses the ability to absorb the minds and memories of all his victims, further increasing his intellect and knowledge | Mindless and Insane Weaknesses: His own hubris | Barely sentient, completely mad, unstable physical form Key: Thousand Son Sorcerer | Mutalith Vortex Beast Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Absorption Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Demons Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Military Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5